No Game
by Doverit
Summary: One-shot Bethyl-smut inspired from an interview with Norman Reedus I read where he described his character, Daryl Dixon, as having "no game with women". "I'd rather be the guy who is completely awkward and has no game. I'd rather prematurely ejaculate and cry in the corner than 'Yeah! Nailed her!," Reedus said. Yeah…that's the inspiration. Enjoy!


**Hello fellow Bethyl-ers! This one-shot story is came about after I read some interview with Norman Reedus where he discussed how he felt Daryl would have "no game" with women. Here's my version of Daryl being a bit awkward in the sack. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.**

"**No Game"**

Beth tracked Daryl out of the corner of her eye. He was just coming off watch duty. Glenn was talking with him, ready to relieve his post. Glenn said something and Daryl laughed. Granted it was more of a grunt than a outright laugh, but the emotion was there. It warmed Beth's heart to hear it. Her family, together again against all odds.

It was getting late, everyone sitting beside the fire was beginning to make their way to their tents for a much needed rest. After the last few harrowing days, the group was just so grateful to be together and alive. It was a true miracle.

And then for Beth to find them? It had to be fate. Just when she had given up hope of ever finding her people again, there they were, alive and whole. She spent her first day back kissing and hugging everyone's she thought she'd lost forever. Many happy tears were shed as she reconnected with her lost loved ones.

Daryl, as usual, was a different story. He seemed almost in disbelief at her reappearance into the group. The gruff hunter stood stiff, awkwardly returning her hugs and kisses the day she returned, but barely speaking to her after. Beth knew better than to be hurt by his reaction. She understood. She knew this man after their time together. She vividly remembered their days alone and knew he cared for her. She knew he was hurting because she had been taken. She'd just bet that he somehow blamed himself for it all.

She told her loved ones that even though she had been taken, she wasn't tortured or raped. The people who took her were misguided in their attempts to forcefully build a new world order, but they were not sadistic monsters. They actually thought they were saving her the day they took her from the funeral home, despite her repeated objections.

She thought for awhile about staying with them, finding a permanent place in their community, thinking her odds of finding anyone from her group were close to impossible. Then things went bad once again and Beth knew she had to go. These were not her people. She had to try to find her group or die trying.

Daryl had taught her a bit about tracking. She was nowhere near as good as him, but she felt she had learned more than a few useful things. She knew most people would follow a water source, in this case, a nearby river. She also knew how to track movement by looking for disturbances on the ground and in the nearby bushes and trees.

She decided to keep to the woods for safety, following the river but always staying just out of sight. In less than a day, she came across deliberate human tracks, not all zig-zaggy like a walkers gate. Then, she heard a baby's cry in the distance. She tracked the source of the noise for another day, finding evidence of at least eight to ten people having traveled through the area recently. When she finally came upon the group the next day, she thought she was seeing things. Maggie, Glenn, Tyrese, Carol, Rick, Michonne, Carl, Judith...Daryl...

At first she just took a moment to watch them from afar. Then the reality of it all overcame her. She wound-up sobbing out their names, stumbling blindly through her tears towards the group. Beth shook her head wryly at the recent memory. She's lucky they didn't mistake her for a walker and just shoot her the way she had carried-on.

Beth leaned against her sister's shoulder and breathed in deep the smell of the camp fire. It smelled of comfort and home. Life on the road had become the norm. Being here with her people again gave Beth a feeling of comfort she hadn't felt since her time with Daryl at the funeral home.

She wasn't stupid enough to think this peace they were enjoying was permanent. Sadly, it was only a matter of time before the next herd of walkers or the next group of dangerous humans crossed their path.

Beth had a lot to be thankful for. She wasn't too damaged despite all the loss she had endured. She knew she had changed, but she was grateful that she could still feel happiness and joy despite all the misery that surrounded them. She was determined as ever to not just survive, but to really live.

She snuck another glance at Daryl, now making his way to his tent, as usual, on the outskirts of their makeshift camp. As he walked by the dying camp fire, he snuck a glance in her direction. Finding her looking back at him, he quickly averted his gaze and kept going. She knew he had been quietly checking on her, making sure she was safe and well.

She sighed, straightened up and stretched, watching Daryl as he slipped into his tent. Her sister gave her with a knowing look.

"What?,"Beth questioned when she caught her expression.

"Since you've come back to us, all you two do is stare at each other. I don't know what happened between you, but I know he hasn't been the same since you'vebeen gone. He told me when we first met up at Terminus that he let you get taken. He blames himself. The pain in his eyes, Beth, I've never seen anything like it," Maggie confided.

Beth pursed her lips as she took in this new information. It was just as she had thought. She needed to make this right.

Maggie watched Beth's face as she thought about Daryl. "Go to him," she whispered.

Beth smiled at her and stood up, brushing the dirt off her jeans. "Don't wait up?"

Maggie smiled and nodded. Since Beth had returned, she had slept with Maggie. Glenn had taken the night-watch, so the sisters could be together. They all knew it was a temporary arrangement, but it was working for now. She didn't want her sister to worry if she came back late.

Beth grabbed her backpack, positioned just a few feet behind them, and double-checked the contents. She slung the heavy pack over her shoulder and was just about to leave when Maggie reached into her back pocket and handed her a small foil square.

Beth blinked at it before blushing furiously, closing her fist and stuffing the condom into her back pocket in an attempt to keep it a secret from any curious eyes who may have seen the exchange.

"Maggie!," she whispered furiously.

"What? Just being safe. No one says you need to use it," Maggie said with a knowing grin.

A hundred retorts flirted through Beth's mind; it's not like that, we're not like that, I've never done that. But they all died on her lips. None of it mattered. Maggie was just being an overprotective big sister, and God, how she had missed that.

Beth stuck out her tongue at her sister in a silly-way, neither confirming or denying her suspicions. Let her stew on that, she thought playfully. She adjusted her backpack, and made her way over towards Daryl's tent.

Daryl was just settling in to his sleeping roll when he heard foot steps outside. Didn't sound threatening, but out of instinct, he reached for his knife just in case.

"Daryl?," Beth's soft voice whispered

He relaxed his grip on the knife, "yeah?"

"Can I come in"?

He stated at his zippered tent flap for a beat, trying to think of a reason to refuse her, but couldn't. Instead he answered with a simple, "yeah".

He watched as she unzipped his tent flap and crawled her way inside. She carefully replaced the flap before facing him. It was dark in the small space. He could just make out her features as she drew closer, sitting down beside his bedroll.

"Got something for you," she said meeting his eyes with a small smile. She looked so lovely sitting there, the pale moonlight filtering in from outside, casting her skin in a silvery glow. He could almost believe she was just a dream. Except in this small space, he could feel the heat of her, smell her sweet skin. It was making him dizzy.

She was watching him. Waiting for his answer. He cleared his throat. Finding his voice rough, he replied. "Oh yeah? What you got?"

She reached into her backpack and pulled out a small glass bottle. Daryl sat up and reached for it. Whiskey.

"I know it's not Moonshine, but at least it's not Peach Schnapps," she said with a grin.

His mouth quirked up at her, when he handed the bottle back. Their fingers brushed at the exchange, her hands were so soft. "Where'd you get this?"

"The hospital compound I was at. They had stockpiles of supplies. It was all very organized there, military-like. There was more stuff then you can imagine. They had teams of people just responsible for supply runs... before the herd came through that is. When I saw the whiskey, I just took it."

"So you're a thief now?," he said teasingly.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she considered this. " I had chores and all. Guess I sorta earned it? I know it helped me having it. I imagined when I found you again, I'd share it. Kept me going, the thought of finding you again, sharing this", she said, shaking the bottle lightly so the amber liquid sloshed around a bit.

Daryl grunted, "surprised gettin' drunk is an experience you'd want to repeat."

"Why? Wasn't that bad drinking with me, was it?," Beth asked.

"You and me got into a fight, then later, burned a house down," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but it was fun," she said grinning at him.

Daryl smirked, and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, it was".

He looked back-up to find Beth staring at him, her expression serious, "How come you're avoiding me?"

He looked down again, and huffed out a breath. Beth felt he was collecting his thoughts but then the silence stretched on awkwardly. Finally he spoke, "wanna drink some whisky or what?"

She thought for a moment and then nodded her head. "One condition though, for every swallow, I get one question, that you have to answer. Deal?"

He glanced at her sideways, "and what do I get outta this?"

"Same deal, I'll answer a question a drink," she said matter-of-factly.

"This another one of your drinking games?," he asked pointing his finger at her.

"Nope. Just a way to pass the time. And get you to talk," she replied with a smirk.

He huffed at her, but said nothing. Beth took his silence as an ok.

"Me first," she said handing the bottle back to him, her blue-eyes questioning, "Why are you avoiding me?"

Daryl glared at her over the rim of the bottle as he tilted it back and took a swig. But Beth was well past being put off by his surliness. She met his eyes and made it clear she wasn't backing down. She really needed to know why.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck again. The whisky gave a pleasant burn as it coursed down his throat, settling in his belly, warming him. It was already beginning to dull his senses. Daryl was grateful for it. Right now, he was regretting agreeing to this drink-for-a-question thing. But despite his misgivings he was doing it anyway. He could tell she had things she needed to know from him, and he didn't want to refuse her.

If he was being honest with himself, he was happy to just be around her again. He almost forgot how nice it was like this, just the two of them. He'd answer her questions, even if he didn't like it, just to keep her here with him a bit longer.

"Not trying to avoid ya," he admitted quietly.

"Well you are!," she huffed.

"Just hard to face ya, knowing I let ya get taken," he mumbled sheepishly.

"Let me get taken? Daryl you don't seriously think that do you? There was nothing you could have done. I know that," she said emphatically.

"I shoulda checked the door before I just swung it wide open! Lettin' all those walkers right in. It's a miracle you weren't torn to shreds," he retorted.

"But I wasn't," she said softly.

"No, you weren't. Just kidnapped is all," he grumbled.

"Daryl don't," Beth said putting her hand on his arm. He shook her off, and pulled-away a little.

"My turn," he said gruffly, and shoved the bottle at her.

"Did they hurt you?," he asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"No, I'm ok," she replied honestly.

He locked-eyes with her. His expression hard, like he was trying to force the truth out of her by the sheer force of his own will.

"I swear, they didn't touch me. It wasn't like that there," she swore.

"Just thought maybe you wouldn't want to say, if they did do somethin' to ya, in front of the others," he explained.

"I swear to you, they didn't," Beth fought to meet his eyes under the weight of his steely-gaze.

He looked hard at her, sizing her up. Then his expression softened a bit. Beth could tell it was because he believed her. She could see how her answer helped him. He looked more at ease already. The guilt of not knowing what she had gone through had weighed heavily on him. Poor sweet Daryl, trying to be the hero always.

Daryl nudged her hand holding the whisky bottle. His fingers felt hot and rough, but were surprisingly gentle. "Drink up".

Beth swallowed a mouthful. It was bitter and she made a face. Daryl smirked at her, "your turn".

There were many things she wanted to ask him. But when she opened her mouth to speak, only one question came to mind, "that last night when we were together, what were you going to say to me, right before the walkers were at the door?"

Daryl visibly squirmed at her question, and reached for the whisky. But she pulled it away from his grasp. "Uh-uh. Answer first, then a drink. And don't try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

He scowled at her as she sat back to wait for his answer. His reluctance to give an answer speaking volumes to Beth. She saw something in his eyes that day. In that moment when he looked at her, his blue-eyes piercing right through her, he touched a chord within her. She refused to think she was the only one who felt it.

Funny thing was, she hadn't seen it coming. They were so busy just trying to survive, that it never occurred to her how much things had changed between them. Then, after she was taken, she thought about it a lot. She realized she had strong feelings for the handsome man.

The "what ifs" of this new life frustrated Beth. She had day-dreamed that if she ever found Daryl again, she wouldn't waste anymore time. She'd tell him what she was feeling, erase all the "what ifs", and find out if they had a chance at happiness together. No one was guaranteed "tomorrow", more now then ever before, and she was done wasting time. No time for regrets.

"Daryl, please?", she urged him.

His expression softened as he took in her pleading look. He swallowed hard and pursed his lips. He was nervous. This obviously was a struggle for the normally solitary man, but he didn't refuse. He was trying to answer, for her.

Beth decided to let him off the hook. She slid closer to him, grasping his much-larger hands in hers. His eyes flew to hers in surprise, but he didn't pull away. "Ok, how about I ask questions and you just answer a simple yes or no? If you want to ask me anything at all, you just jump in?"

Daryl rubbed his thumb across her fingers slowly and nodded. A shiver ran right through her at his gentle touch.

Beth released the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She mentally-steeled her resolve to keep pushing him. "That last day we were alone together, were you going to tell me that you had feelings for me?"

He hesitated a moment, then nodded, "yes," his thumb drawing lazy-circles on her fingers, that small-touch warming her, making her breath come faster.

Their close-proximity, with the heat radiating off his form, combined with his gentle touch on her fingers was making Beth light-headed. They'd been close before, but this time it seemed much more intimate. She was having a hard time thinking clearly. So when she spoke, she was just as surprised as Daryl at the words that came out of her mouth.

"Can I kiss you?," she asked.

She was shocked at her own audacity, and half-expected him to refuse her. She was grateful to see there was heat in his gaze when he nodded, although he swallowed nervously after.

After that, she didn't hesitate, afraid she's lose her nerve. She closed the small gap between them and pressed her lips against his. His lips were warm, firm, and slightly-chapped. She let out a breathless gasp, and felt his tongue seeking entrance. The first brush of their tongues drew a low moan from him.

He tasted of whisky. She was sure she did too. She felt his fingers cup the back of her skull, holding her firmly in place as they continued feverishly exploring each other.

Colors and light exploded in her brain as an achy-pleasure coursed through her. His kisses were desperate. Too rough, too wet, and she couldn't get enough. She was dimly-aware she had climbed into his lap and was grinding herself against him as she sighed and moaned against his mouth. She felt his strong arms supporting her throughout. His hot-breath fluttered across her lips, as he made his own needy noises.

He began kissing her neck, giving her a chance to draw a breath. My God, she knew there was something between them, but this was almost too much. Pressed against his groin, she could feel his hardness beneath her. Instinctively, she needed more. She needed to touch his skin, run her fingers over him. Touch, taste, explore him. This was crazy, but she couldn't think of one reason to stop.

Running her hands over his chest, she pushed his vest off his shoulders and began to work on the sleeveless shirt below. Daryl groaned but pulled his lips off her neck to look at her, causing Beth to still her roaming hands. They were both breathing heavy as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Whatcha doin?," he asked, his voice ragged.

"Touchin you," she grasped his hand and placed it on her breast, "touch me?"

Daryl growled and gave her breast a light squeeze, then ran his thumb over the peaked-point of her nipple. Beth's head fell back with a moan.

"Jesus," he panted. "Ya sure?"

She nodded as her fingers resumed undressing him. His shirt open, she pushed it off and ran her fingers over his hot skin. His chest was heaving, as he watched her with hooded-eyes.

She leaned back to strip off her own shirt and then placed her hand over his erection, palming him through his jeans.

Needing to touch him everywhere, she leaned back and pointed to his pants.

"Off," she ordered.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, and she amended, "Please".

Before he could respond, she began taking off her own boots and jeans. Within moments they were both down to their underwear, and he was pushing her on her back. Laying on his side, his head propped up on his elbow, he pressed himself flush against her.

With his free hand, he caressed her bare stomach and skated his fingers slowly upward, between her breast and over her collarbone. He then wound his way up to her neck, finally weaving his fingers gently into her hair. Anchoring himself there, he leaned in to kiss her. Parting her lips, Beth stroked his tongue with hers until they were both panting.

Their mouths fused, Daryl stroked down Beth's back and slid his free hand under her panties, grasping onto her bare butt. She gasped and turned toward him, hooking her leg over his hip so they were now face to face, flush against one another from head to toe.

Daryl's head was spinning. Everything about her was driving him wild. They way her skin and slight curves felt beneath his fingers, The way she smelled. Her soft lips and wet tongue on his body. The noises she made as he touched her. He never thought he'd see her again. To have her here like this was almost too much.

He grunted as he felt her grasp him beneath his underwear. Before he could stop her, she moved her palm over his hardness, sighing in pleasure at the feel of him. He knew he was leaking, he was so turned on he couldn't help it. She used his own moisture to slick over him as her fingers continued to explore, giving him the perfect amount of friction.

Daryl's pulse was racing. He couldn't catch his breath. It was all too much. Pleasure was coursing through him in waves and he knew he was dangerously close. Trying to pull back from the edge, he gasped out, "Beth...stop"

She was intoxicated with the feel of him. He was the first man she ever touched like this. She didn't want to stop. Didn't think she could stop, even if she tried. And, she didn't want to try.

The way he felt in her hand, the instinctual thrust of his hips, the involuntary noises he was making, were driving her crazy. It made her feel powerful to know she was doing this to him. She was making him feel this way. Her touch was driving him over the edge. She'd never been so turned-on in her life.

She shifted her hips, squirming to get as close to him as possible, her hand renewing it's efforts over him despite his objection.

Suddenly Daryl gasped, then whimpered low in his throat. He pushed hard against her, his muscles rigid with tension. Beth felt a warm wetness spurt into her hand as he swore through gritted teeth.

Beth's body throbbed in-tune with his as she felt him come against her. Between her thighs felt slick and swollen from her own heightened arousal. She tried to rub herself against him, feeling like the slightest touch and she was going to lose-it too. She chased that feeling, wanting more and more, never wanting it to stop, but instead she felt him pull roughly away from her swearing.

"I said stop, girl!," his voice broke on a strangled-sob when he spoke.

Beth was shocked. "What's wrong?," she asked him, confusion knitting her brows.

She rubbed her wet hand on a rag from her pack and tried reached for him, but he twisted away, reaching for his pants and trying to struggle into them.

"Daryl, please...don't," she pleaded. "Stay. Look at me."

He was still swearing and trying to struggle into his jeans when she crawled on top of him, straddling his waist, and pushed him back against the floor with a thunk. She was nowhere near big enough to overpower him, but her action startled him, and he hesitated just enough for her to keep him from getting up.

Beth looked down at him and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. He turned his face away from her and sniffed loudly.

"Git off me," he growled.

"No," she growled back.

Digging his hands into her hips, he shifted and twisted, trying to get a safe grip on her to move her. Before he could lift her tiny form off of him, she ground herself down on him and moaned. He froze. Shifting his body against her again, he was rewarded when she moaned again from his efforts.

"Daryl, please," she whispered, rocking herself against him in a slow, desperate rhythm. He held her hips tight. His struggle to escape just moments ago, now forgotten. His brain slowly caught up with his body he became aware of how close to orgasm Beth was. She needed him, and he was more then happy to oblige.

Roughly pushing the crotch of her panties to the side, his fingers explored her wet folds and stroked her clit, as she continued to ride him. It didn't take long. Within moments she was gasping and moaning, grinding against his hand, seeking more from him as wave after wave of pleasure overtook her.

Where mere minutes ago, he was fighting the urge to run-away in embarrassment, now he was enthralled. To feel her muscles fluttering, to hear her cry out and thrust hard against him as she came apart, was indescribable.

Beth collapsed exhausted onto his bare chest. He could feel her thundering heart beat begin to slow as he stroked her back, drawing lazy circles on her skin.

"Mmmm," she sighed, and he scoffed.

"What?," she mumbled, turning her head to see his face. His blue eyes were watching her as her fingers stroked along his chest.

"This usually works better when naked," he said sarcastically, running is finger under her bra strap and snapping it gently against her skin.

Beth grinned at him and snuggled back against his chest, her voice tired, "I thought it worked perfect this time. Maybe next time we aim for naked?"

Daryl ran his fingers over her temple, causing her to look back at him. "Next time?," he questioned.

"Well yeah, I hope. Don't you want too?," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head. "Yeah, I want too alright," he said with a happy sigh, making Beth smile against his chest.

Beth heard a cough from a nearby tent and the thought suddenly occurred to her that while they were lost in each other, they might have been loud. "Do you think anyone heard us?," she whispered sitting up to look into his eyes.

"You were pretty noisy Greene," he teased. "My tents the furthest away from camp. Think we are ok. No one knows."

Beth blushed, as she pushed stray wisps of hair off her face, "Maggie knows."

Daryl sat up. "Maggie knows what?"

She bit her lip, "before I came here tonight she told me that it was obvious there was something between us. She told me to go to you and handed me this," she said reaching into her discarded jeans pocket for the condom to show him.

"I was heading here to see you anyway," she shrugged.

He groaned, running his fingers through his hair. His embarrassment roaring back to life at the sight of a condom he couldn't hold out long enough to even use.

"Sorry Beth, I couldn't hold out. Things got hot & heavy quick. You felt so good, and I just...couldn't," he said refusing to meet her eyes.

"Please don't be sorry. I'm not sorry. It was so wonderful. I've never felt like that before. I can't imagine it gets any better."

Daryl knitted his brows in confusion, thinking about what she just revealed. He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again. Looking into her big blue-eyes he finally spoke up. "You've never done that before?"

Beth shook her head. Now it was her turn to blush.

"You're a virgin," he said matter-of-factly.

She nodded, and Daryl swore. "Thought maybe you were, but then the way ya moved, the way ya touched me, Jesus, it was perfect. Too perfect," he said, muttering that last part under his breath, but with none of the angst he had at that particular moment.

Beth blushed furiously, but was pleased none-the-less. She leaned in to gently kiss his lips. "Any way we touch and love each other is perfect to me. You made me feel so good, Daryl."

"Love?," he whispered.

Beth shrugged and looked down. Daryl took a moment to just look at her. Love? He couldn't think on it now. It was enough that she was just here with him. It was everything. He spied the whisky bottle next to his sleeping roll and grabbed it. "Only enough here for one last swig. That means one last question." With mischief in his eyes, he drank the last bit down.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he then gently tapped her under her chin, forcing her to look up and meet his gaze. "Move in here with me Beth? I want ya with me every night and always. We can figure it all out together."

Beth smiled shyly and nodded, "yes".

Their lips met halfway in a gentle kiss that quickly became heated. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as their tongues clashed and pulses sped-up.

Daryl pulled back, caressing her cheek with is free hand, while his other arm was still holding her tight against him. "One thing though."

"What," she murmured as she flicked her tongue across the shell of ear. He hissed in pleasure and shifted so her could grab her ass.

"Gonna need more condoms," he said as he rolled her beneath him.

The end.


End file.
